


Long Lost Home

by Belladonna229



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Half-Alien, Half-Human, I just threw in bits and pieces from every universe, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, On Hiatus, Other, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is adopted, Pining, like at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna229/pseuds/Belladonna229
Summary: Anna Kelper was inhabited by a race of people that resemble several species of insects on Earth. According to Reed they were quite excited about this and asked that they bring one with them as a sign of good faith. So they asked Peter to find a spider… Ignoring the fact that they just assume he can get one that wants to leave Earth and go into space- Her name is Annie and she is very excited to be traveling to a new home.I just wanna say this is way out in left-field. I kinda had this idea of “what if…” and it won't go away. So if I must suffer with it, I’m at least going to drag a few of you down with me. *spoiler's in the tags*
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm & Reed Richards, Ben Grimm & Reed Richards & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Ben Grimm & Susan Storm, Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Reed Richards, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Reed Richards & Tony Stark, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Tony Stark/Other(s)
Kudos: 6





	Long Lost Home

_ I just wanna say this is way out in left-field. I kinda had this idea of “what if…” and it won't go away. So if I must suffer with it, I’m at least going to drag a few of you down with me.  _

“Alright, we are quickly approaching our destination.” Sue turned to look at the boys sitting behind her. “You three have to be on your best behavior. I mean it! No laughing at how they look or anything. We cannot risk this going south. You listening, Ben?”

“Yeah yeah, I hear ya,” 

The older members of the Future Foundation, plus Spider-Man, have been invited to a planet for politics for once. 

No one on Earth could pronounce its name, so it was referred to it as Anna Kelper. Known to others in the galaxy as a peaceful and prosperous planet with a wide variety of art. The leaders had reached out to them in regard to a treaty. And Earth was eager to except. 

Peter liked to think that everyone was as tired of the invasions as he was. 

Anna Kelper was inhabited by a race of people that resemble several species of insects on Earth. According to Reed they were quite excited about this and asked that they bring one with them as a sign of good faith. So they asked Peter to find a spider… Ignoring the fact that they just assume he can get one that wants to leave Earth and go into space- Her name is Annie and she is very excited to be traveling to a new home. 

On the other hand, Peter firmly believes that he was asked to come as a joke. 

Sue explained that the leaders speak in vibrations and octaves that only he could hear, so along with the fact that he already gets along with everyone else, it was only natural to bring him along.

“Hey, Pete! Do you think they’ll mistake you for one of them?” Johnny poked at him. 

That was probably another reason Sue insisted on him coming.

She was tired of him avoiding her brother. 

A few weeks ago, Johnny had gotten drunk at a party and Peter had to get him and take him home. Which honestly wasn’t out of the ordinary, Johnny did have a tendency to go overboard sometimes, and even people outside of the hero community knew that if you needed to get Johnny home- without a 2-hour lecture- you needed to call Peter Parker. All normal and good.

No, the problem is that as soon as Peter got him to the Baxter Building, he started spewing how much he loved Peter. 

And not just how they’re best friends, no, he was asking if he thought Peter would date him and if he actually loved him. He even started going on about how attractive he found him and how they’d be a great couple. And before Peter finally managed to get him to let go- seriously, he would not let go of him- Johnny lends over and smashed his lips against the brunette’s. In front of his whole family... children included! 

By they got johnny to bed, Ben was rolling on the floor laughing and Peter just wanted to crawl into a hole.

“If they do then I might just stay there,” He muttered in response to Johnny’s teasing. 

“Yeah right, like you could leave your Aunt behind,”

“True, but you’ll send her along, right?” He finally looked over at Johnny who was clearly confused about Peter’s distance lately. 

“Alright, everyone!” Reed cut off whatever Johnny was going to say next. “Prepare for landing. We will be on Anna Kelper shortly,” 

The landing had to be Peter’s least favorite thing. 

The shaking makes him sick and those of them who space travel regularly just love to poke fun at him. How is it his fault that he can’t stand being shaken until his insides come out? They’re the weird ones! No one should be used to that kinda thing!

They touch down just outside of what looks like a small neighborhood. At first glance, it doesn’t really differ much from the suburbs back on earth. But on closer inspection, the houses appear to be made of something akin to Spider-Man’s webbing. And he couldn’t find any doors anywhere, just windows. Do bugs not need doors? He’s never seen a bug use a door, but surely they would, right?

Peter’s broken out of his thoughts by someone entering the ship. Someone who looks extremely human. 

“Good evening, Fantastic Four and... Spider-Man?! That’s unexpected, but welcome nonetheless. I am the ambassador for Earth, Eleanor Green!” She stuck out her hand. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Elenor, but if you don’t mind me asking are you… “

“Human?” She interrupted Sue. “Yes!... well, technically I’m half-human. It would probably be best to let someone else explain it, but in a quick summary, this is far from the first contact that we’ve had with earth,” 

Wow! So the Foil-Heads were right.

“Wait… You’ve been to earth?” Reed asked. 

“Mr. Fantastic, I was born on earth. Plus up until I was 19, I and several others lived on earth. We were brought here and studied for several years before determining whether or not to contact world leaders,” 

“It explains why she called us The Fantastic Four instead of Future Foundation,” Johnny spoke up. 

And if it's been that long, then, of course, she’d be surprised about Peter’s closeness to the others.

She leads them to the door of their ship and passed out masks. “Now, while you won’t need suits you will need air masks. The atmosphere is toxic to regular humans and we have very little medical supplies for you,”

“What happens if we breathe the air?” Reed asked. 

“You’ll have Oxygen toxicity and all its symptoms,” Oh. 

Eleanor leads them off the ship and into the nearby town. Even Annie was impressed. There was a lot of webbing and twigs and the sky was pink at high noon. Dancing in the streets. Music and art. Even circus acts! It felt almost like a Eutopia to Peter. Everyone happy and having fun.

It felt like such a nice place to live. He could even hear children laughing and playing. Such a beautiful sound. He kinda feels like he’s being pulled towards the acrobatic area. He started to walk that way, just to get a better look.

“Spidey!” Johnny grabbed his arm. “Come on dude, we’re meeting the council,”

The Council looked much more like what Peter expected. 

It was made up of leaders from every region on the planet, and every race. The lady who leads the council resembled a Moon Moth and held herself like Pepper Potts when she knows the board members are going to do it her way. They spoke in an octave that most people can’t hear, but Peter was special, except he didn’t understand the language either.

That was until Lord  Latrodectus Tredecimguttatus spoke. 

“I don’t understand why we had to even make ourselves known to this planet! It's run by a race that is selfish and destructive!”

“I mean yeah, but if you’re gonna say it, say it in a way we can understand,” He had shot back before he knew what he was saying.

He really needs to get a muzzle for himself. Because Lady Argema Mimosae turned to him with a puzzled look and asked something. Peter turned to Eleanor for translation but she shared her expression. 

“I can only understand the one dude. Please?”

Eleanor turned to Lady Argema and translated what he said. It was difficult to gauge her expression. But from what he could tell, she wasn’t happy. Great. Argema struck the bell on her desk and everyone proceeds to leave. Their guided lead them outside and explained that it was essentially a recess. 

“So... What was that?” Eleanor asked. 

“My mouth moved before I knew it”


End file.
